While You Were Sleeping
by Gia
Summary: [One-shot, implied-yaoi] Kyou mentions that Yuki is stronger when he's half-asleep. How does he know? Obviously, he's tried attacking Yuki! You'll be surprised as to what really occurs.


Title: While You Were Sleeping

Author: Gia

E-Mail: divinechild18hotmail.com

Rating: PG

Pairing: Implied; Yuki/Kyou

Time: Present time in the anime, including flashback of when Kyou tried fighting Yuki while he was asleep.

Summary: One-shot. Kyou mentions that Yuki is stronger when he's half-asleep. How does he know? Obviously, he's tried attacking Yuki! You'll be surprised as to what really occurs.

Disclaimer: I own not a thing.

Author Notes: This idea just popped into my head. Its amends since my two anime fics have no yaoi in it! Besides, I've always wondered, and I had hoped someone would write a fanfic of it, but since no one has, it is my duty to write it! BWAHHAHAHAHAHA!!

Just to make a small change, let's pretend that Kyou and Yuki lived in Shigure's house for awhile, before Tohru came, okay? That's all that changed.

* * *

Dedicated to: ALL THE SEXY BISHOUNEN OUT THERE! BWHAHAHAHA!!

* * *

Vermilion eyes narrowed in concentration, as the owner of these eyes reached for the ledge above him. What was going on you ask? Well, Kyou has decided to beat that damn rat once and for all. How was he to accomplish this? Why, getting him while he was vulnerable of course! Kyou pondered as to why it had never occurred to him before. His lip curled into a sneer and shrugged off that last thought. Today was the day, at some insane time in the morning, when he would catch Yuki unaware and he'd strike!

BAM!

Without meaning to, Kyou struck his hands together to show how serious he was, but there was obviously a problem with that. He was climbing atop a conveniently placed ladder, and letting go wasn't the best idea. Choking back a yell, he reached it out his hand at the last second, and he managed to prevent himself from falling. True, he would've just landed on his feet, but damnit, he wouldn't waste _that_ much effort on Yuki. Pulling up his weight was easy; he'd been training for a long time with Kazuma.

His hands found purchase on the ledge of the window. With catlike ease, he opened the window and dropped down inside. He crouched low, his eyes immediately drawn to Yuki's form on the bed. He didn't even notice the presence in the room, undoubtedly owing to the fact that Yuki was never a morning person to begin with. Kyou grinned evilly, slowly crawling towards the bed. He stood up slowly, and rolled his eyes when he only met the back of Yuki. Yuki had most likely turned over in his sleep, so Kyou wasn't sure if Yuki may just be pretending to sleep. He had to check.

Taking caution with his footsteps, Kyou walked around the bed, and stopped at the side. His breath hitched for the shortest moments before he averted his gaze away.

Yuki's pale face had taken a creamy tone, not quite reaching caramel tinge, but close enough due to the sunlight that poured in. Strands of his hair fanned across Yuki's face softly, covering half of his cheek and shielding his eyes. His mouth was parted slightly, breathing softly. He was totally unaware of Kyou who stood so near.

Kyou growled low in his throat, unconsciously not being loud so as not to wake Yuki. _'Stupid rat! He looks even girlier when he's sleeping..'_ Kyou shook his head angrily, trying to be disgusted at the thought. He forcibly turned back to Yuki and decided that something as Yuki's appearance when sleeping wouldn't stop him from kicking his ass. And kick his ass he would--

After he did something first. Kyou had the sudden urge to lean forward and-- what? What would he do? Kyou frowned, but he found himself leaning over Yuki's bed. His eyes were locked onto Yuki's closed ones, but soon they drifted downward--

To his parted lips.

At the sight of them, Kyou unconsciously licked his own. There was nothing to hold him back now. His inner self screamed in outrage, telling him to get away. What was he doing?! He felt himself watching as if from above, watching in morbid fascination as he was going to do the unthinkable.

He almost cried out when Yuki suddenly turned on his back, so he was facing upward. His peaceful expression hadn't changed, and his hair now fanned around his head on the pillow. Kyou narrowed his eyes suspiciously; he had thought Yuki was awake. He had half a mind to draw back but-- he was close!

He leaned over the bed slowly, putting his hands on either side of Yuki's pillow as he crawled on top of the bed. _It was insane really,_ a voice spoke in his head, _what are you doing? You're hovering over Yuki like--like--_

Kyou mentally shoved that voice away. Maybe he'd gone crazy. Maybe he hadn't. It didn't matter now.

He leaned forward, his face coming mere inches away from Yuki's. His arms were already aching from this uncomfortable position, since Kyou had not wanted to rest his full weight on top of him. He had to hold up his weight, but move downward slowly. Oh so slowly.

His lips were nearing Yuki's, mere centimeters. He'd need only to close his eyes and let them come in contact--

They did. Surprisingly soft lips came in contact with his. There was no movement behind Yuki's, but Kyou made no movement either. He drew back. The minute those lips came in contact, Kyou was aware of a very uncomfortable response from his body. It also brought him back to reality, which happened to shove an image in his head that screamed "RAPE!"

Before he could draw back, he almost choked on his own spit when the Yuki's eyes fluttered open.

Silence.

"Er…"

"YUUKI! KYOU! TIME TO WAKE UP!" Shigure called happily. Not to mention loudly.

Yuki blinked once. Twice. Nothing registered, however, he was still half asleep.

Kyou's widened further, and he mentally cursed Shigure for yelling so loudly in the morning.

PUNCH! KICK! BAM!

"ITAI! KUSO!!!"

"…" Yuki made no sound. He sat up in an upright position slowly, looking at Kyou's form on his wall, but not registering the large hole that was created when Kyou impacted on it.

Footsteps were heard and the door to Yuki's room opened. Shigure stuck his head in. "Yuki? Are you-- Kyou?"

Kyou sweatdropped.

Shigure grinned.

"I was wondering where the sounds came from. My, Kyou, you certainly know how to wake up someone in the morning. Especially Yuki.. Hehehehehe..."

Kyou pulled himself from the large hole in Yuki's wall. He turned to Shigure, flames burning in his eyes. Shigure kept the smile pinned on his face, but he slowly edged backwards. "I-I'll just leave you two.."

Yuki stared at him expressionlessly. He was still too out of it.

"Run."

That was Shigure's only warning.

The sounds of yells and amused calls drifted downstairs. A particularly loud crash jolted Yuki awake. Blinking he looked left and right.

Shrugging, Yuki got out of bed, heading straight towards his open window. He smiled strangely when he looked down. The ladder he placed under his window had come in handy after all.

He brushed his lips with the tip of his fingers. '_Baka neko..'_

_

* * *

_

"--But Kyou-kun is so nice. Attacking Souma-kun while he's sleeping wouldn't be the right thing to do, right?"

"No, that's not it. He's even stronger when he's half-asleep…"

Tohru sweatdropped. Hoping to change the topic, seeing as Kyou would continue his tirade on Yuki, she quickly said she'd make breakfast.

'But, Kyou thought idly, staring at Yuki who was sitting on the couch with his head propped up on the palm of his hand, _He's not that bad kissing when he's half-asleep either.._'

* * *

**A/N: **THE END! Like my little one-shot? No outtakes here.. Hehe.. This is just my little offering to those who had hoped for yaoi in **Brotherly Love** and **Second Chances**. I will update those two soon, but high school is getting in the way, and I'm beat from last night's dance at school. Moving on, I hope you review and tell me what you think!!!


End file.
